Shuriken Sentai Ninningers VS Kamen Rider Drive
by PINKCAT 678
Summary: The Ninningers (not related but Takaharu and Fuuka they're still siblings) get help from kamen rider drive and chaser but Kiriko needs to tell Chase something but what? couples:Chase/Kiriko Takaharu/Kasumi Nagi/Fuuka
1. Chapter 1

**in the Ninningers Dojo the ninnigers were training. Takaharu vs Kinji, Yakumo vs Nagi and Kasuni vs Fuuka. Takaharu ,Yakumo and Kasumi won**

"Are you ok Fuu-chan?"asked Kasumi while helping Fuuka up

"yeah I need to train more to get up to you Kasumi-chan"said Fuuka

"so that's your goal?"asked Yakumo

"Fuuka-chan has other goals Yakun!"said Nagi "just because you're a rich boy type doesn't mean you can ruin goals!" Nagi continued

 **Fuuka went to Nagi**

"Thanks Nagi but I don't have a dream yet but I'll find it. Everybody have a goal but maybe I'll try and be the last ninja? Maybe?"said Fuuka

"Fuuka!"said Takaharu

"So the second time you said 'maybe'Fuu-chan"said Kasumi

"Eh?"asked Fuuka

"'Second time' when was the frist time Kasumi"asked Takaharu

"First time? First time? I dont seem to remember Takaharu-kun"said Kasumi

 **then an arrow came**

"What was that?"asked Kinji

 **Fuuka walked to the arrow**

"its from Grandpa"said Fuuka

"Really Fuuka-chan Yoshitaka-san"asked Nagi

"Yeah! But I dont get what it says"said Fuuka

"I'll read it white girl"said Kinji

"Her name's Fuuka"said Nagi sounding slightly upset

"Huh? What picture? Ah _sorry_ it mentions something about a police station and that we need to find someone named Krim"said Kinji

 **then another arrow came showing a picture of the police station.**

"Looks like we're going to do this. I'm getting fired upppppppppppppppppppppp!"yelled Takaharu

"But Takaharu-kun who are going to take care of the youkai while we're gone?"asked Kasumi

"Ah I think that our coaches would they're both ninja"said Takaharu

 **They all agreed and went to find Krim.**


	2. Chapter 2

**They made it to the police station**

"So Taka what's now? Dont you want to be the last Ninja"asked Yakumo

"Yakumo-kun!" said Kasumi

"sorry but this does not look _easy_ "said Yakumo

"Grandpa said we need to find someone name Krim"said Fuuka

"Why are you looking for Krim Steinbelt"asked Chase

 **The ninningers turned around to see Chase**

"who are you? I'm Takaharu. Nice to meet you"said Takaharu

"Chase"said Chase

"just that? Not even a 'nice to meet you'?"asked Takaharu

"You're annoying leave me alone"said Chase

"Sorry for my brother he's kinda dim"said Fuuka

"Brother? Family?"said Chase quitely

"eh?"asked Fuuka

 **Chase drove off then Kiriko arrived looking where Chase was going**

"Chase"said Kiriko

"umm Hi my granddad told me and my friends to find someone name Krim"said Takaharu

"ah I see. follow me"said Kiriko

 **they went in the police station**

"Belt these people want to see you"said Kiriko

"ah yes I asked AkaNinja's grandfather to send them here"said Belt

"you're a belt"said Takaharu

"yes"said Belt

"EH?!"asked the Ninningers running towards him

 **after explaining about Belt-san's past he told them about Gou**

"I see Gou didnt like the fact that that Chase guy became a kamen rider"said Takaharu

"yes"said Belt

"man if a youkai became good and joined us I wouldnt hold a grudge"said Fuuka

"Fuuka-chan you right"said Nagi

"But how?"asked Takaharu

 **then Shinnosuke came**

"We'll have to fight Gou"said Shinnosuke

"Tomari-san's right. I'll go and find Chase"said Kiriko

"Fuu-chan and I'll help just in case a youkai come or Roidmudes thats what you call them"said Kasumi

"OK!"said Fuuka _**"(maybe i'll get answers on why he gotten confused back then)"**_ thought Fuuka

"Fuu-chan. We're going"said Kasumi

"ah sorry"said Fuuka

 **the girls left and then the guys tried to find Gou**

"what happened to Gou?"asked Takaharu "he seemed cheery when I first met him"said Takaharu

"he joined Brain after Chase tried to save him from a bunch of rodimudes"said Shinnosuke


	3. Chapter 3

"Does this 'Brain' you're talking about works for that Shocker guy we fought last time"asked Takaharu

"No Brain works for 001 the Roidmude who killed my father"said Shinnosuke

"But who's that Chase guy we met"asked Nagi

"He's kamen rider chaser and he used to be Proto Drive. The kamen rider before"said Shinnosuke "Me and Kiriko tried to explain to Gou that Chase isn't evil but he's focus on destroying Rodimudes. What I don't get why Gou joined them."said Shinnosuke

 **Meanwhile Chase was trying to figure out why he couldn't hit Gou when they were fighting**

"Why?"Chase asked himself

 **he remembered when he was fighting Gou**

 _ **"(Kiriko. why is she my reason to fight? Her brother is her only family so I will save him)"**_ thought Chase

 **then Kiriko, Kasumi and Fuuka came**

"Chase are you ok?"asked Kiriko

"Yeah"replied Chase

"thank goodness"said Kiriko

 **Kiriko hugged Chase leaving him confused Kiriko stopped hugging Chase**

"sorry. I didnt mean to that"said Kiriko

"Kasumi-chan I bet you feel the same way about a certain hot headed guy"said Fuuka

"I think you feel the same about someone in yellow. Fuu-chan"said Kasumi

 **then Brain came**

"how sweet. I would cry if i was human"said Brain

"Who are you?"asked Kasumi

"I am Brain also 003. I used to work for Heart but I work for 001"said Brain

"so this 001 sent you to defeat us then Chase"said Kasumi

"so close but it wasnt 001 who asked me it was him"said Brain

"what?"asked Kasumi

 **A roidmude came**

"Shuriken Henge!"yelled Kasumi and Fuuka

 _white! pink! Ningers!_

 **Kasumi and Fuuka began fighting the Roidmude but then** **Raizo Gabi came and Chase transformed trying to protect Kiriko but Raizo took out a bottle which trapping Kiriko ,Kasumi and Fuuka during when the guys came**

"Fuuka-chan..."said Nagi sounding upset

"Kasumi...Fuuka"said Takaharu sounding upset

 **Chase clenched his fits**


	4. Chapter 4

**The guys met up** **at the Police station**

"Kasumi...Fuuka"said Takaharu

"I cant believe it Gabi followed us"said Yakumo

"Eh? Yakkun?"asked Nagi

"Yousuke and Sosuke should of handled him. Then why is he here?"asked Yakumo

 **Takaharu clenched his fits and pushed Yakumo to the wall**

"THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"yelled Takaharu

 **He let Yakumo go**

"Didnt you see what happened to the girls?"asked Takharu

"Taka"said Yakumo

"I agree with Taka-chan"said Nagi "If we didnt stop to talk about Gou."said Nagi

 **Takaharu looked at Nagi then thought of an idea**

"I'm going out to cool down my head and Nagi's helping he's calmer then me"said Takaharu

 **They went outside leaving everyone but Yakumo confused. Yakumo had a suspicious look on his face. Takaharu and Nagi went outside**

"What are you doing?"asked Nagi

"We need to talk to Chase. He may be able to help I saw him clench his fists when the girls got captured" said Takaharu

 **Nagi agreed and they went to find Chase meanwhile in the bottle the girls were unconscious then the girls started to wake up**

"Kasumi-chan where are we?"asked Fuuka

"I think we're that bottle that Gabi trapped us in but who was Brain talking about?"said Kasumi

"What do you mean Kasumi-san"asked Kiriko

"Well before we got trapped I was trying to think what Brain said"said Kasumi

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **"So so close but it wasnt 001 who asked me it was him" said Brain**_

 **FLASHBACK ENDED**

"I wonder what he meant"said Kasumi

"I think it was that Roidmude."said Fuuka trying to break the walls "Ah still no good"

"No Brain is 003 he wouldn't of been sent by a Roidmude, Brain said that 001 didnt send him so that mean Gou must of"said Kiriko

"No I'm sorry Kiriko but I'm not believing that. Gou-kun may of joined because of Chase but witnessing how much Takaharu-kun cares for Fuu-chan Gou-kun wouldn't want to put you in harms way even if he's your enemy. If Gou-Kun sent Brain it would of to capture Chase but how will Gou-kun know Chase's whereabouts even if he used the signal bikes he wouldnt know what part of the forest Chase was at. The forest was really big"said Kasumi

"Then who?"asked Kiriko

 **Meanwhile at 001's base Brain arrived**

"So what happened"asked 001

"It went terrible I know that Mach asked the Roidmude to capture Chase but that idiot"Said Brain

"But Mach didnt sent you he asked you and I didnt"said 001

"Yeah just that letter"said Brain "Man he's doing everything to get me back working with him until SHE goes away I'm working with you not him"said Brain

"Who are you waiting for Mach"asked 001

"For that Roidmude"said Gou

 **the roidmude came**

"BIG TROUBLE GUYS!"yelled Roidmude 049 "WE NEED TO TALK WITHOUT MACH! Oh hey Mach. MACH!"yelled Roidmude 049

 **After they explain to Gou what happened, they all looked at him**

"WHAT!" yelled Gou

 **At the forest Chase heard Takaharu and Nagi's footsteps**

"Why are you guys here?"asked Chase

"We need your help"said Takaharu

"My help? Fine"said Chase

"Yes! Lets try and find Gabi"said Nagi

 **Takaharu and Chase agreed**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meanwhile in the bottle Kiriko was starting to get upset**

"Why is brother…..my only family…joined the roidmudes? He's my only family"said Kiriko

 **Kiriko then remembered something**

"Oh! Chase!"yelled Kiriko

"Chase?"asked Fuuka and Kasumi

"Yes. When I first told Chase that Gou was my only family Chase agreed to save him for me but now….now that Gou joined the roidmudes he must have been avoiding me because Gou joined Brain. How stupid can I be?"asked Kiriko

 **She sat down against the walls and started to cry. Kasumi looked at Fuuka and then they started dancing**

"Hey Kiriko-chan look at us"said Fuuka

 **Kiriko looked at them**

"What are you doing?"asked Kiriko

"When Fuu-chan and Nagi-chan were under a youkai's timid gas me and Yakumo-kun started doing this dance and then Kinji-kun joined in"said Kasumi

"It help me and Nagi to get our courage back" said Fuuka

 **Kiriko smiled but while the guys were looking for Gabi Chase stopped walking**

"I can't do it." said Chase

"What?"asked Takaharu and Nagi

"When Seeker Roidmude was targeting Kiriko's brother Kiriko asked me to save her brother so I can't forgive what happened"said Chase

"But how are we going to save the girls"asked Nagi

"I got one thing. Want to hear it?"asked Takaharu

 **At the end of the forest Gabi Raizoku walked up to Chase in his roidmude form**

"Who are you"asked Gabi

"I am just a roidmude sent under Brain's commands"said Chase "so thats the bottle that can trap people?"asked Chase

"Yes and the only way to get the girls out is if it been smashed on the ground if shot the girls will die"said Gabi

"So that's how"said Takaharu

"Eh what?"asked Gabi

 **Chase transformed back into his human form and Takaharu and Nagi uncloaked their camouflaged cloaks.**

"I'm so thick"said Gabi


End file.
